


12 Days of Ships

by orphan_account



Category: The Late Night Crew
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I am going to do at least 1 oneshot per day during the 12 days on christmas. I will try to do pewdiecry every other day, snund every three, and septiplier as the constant. Of course, this probably won't hold up.





	1. Septiplier- On the First Day of Christmas

I sighed softly, staring out the window absentmindedly. The apartment seemed so  _empty_ now that she moved out. I can't believe she left me only three weeks before Christmas.

I groaned as I heard Christmas music playing from across the hall, of course, it was the time of year where everyone was supposed to be "jolly."

I got up to tell them to turn it the fuck down, but paused when I heard singing.

It was a low voice, not too low, but decently low, singing along to the lyrics of 12 Days of Christmas very, very poorly. But they didn't seem to care.

I rolled my eyes to myself, brushing a hand through my now brown hair, before opening my door. I expected their door to be closed, so I could knock to let them know how angry I was, but instead, it was wide open.

Inside, there was a man, tan skin, dark hair, dark eyes, amazing ass, dancing along to the music, along with his own singing. Good lord.

I huffed loudly, walking into his door frame and knocking on it.

"Hey! Turn it down, would ya!?" I spat, my Irish accent coming out thick.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I uh, set up this party and no one came, so I was kinda just pitying myself," he explained softly, before his eyes lit up, "Hey! Since we're neighbors now, you can stay for my party!"

"Yeah, no. Sorry. Not really in the "jolly" mood right now," I declined, moving to exit.

"Aww, why?" He asked, finally turning off the radio.

"...Nothing. Just seems useless when you have no one to give gifts to," I responded after a pause, finally exiting.

* * *

I got up to a knock on the door. I had fallen asleep on the couch after consolidating myself with endless amounts of booze.

I groaned, glancing at the calendar. Huh, the 14th. Maybe I'll get a partridge in a pear tree. Who are you kidding, Sean? No one would send you something cheesy like that.

I shook my head, walking to the door, opening it to see the man from before. I could finally see him better, and I took the time to look him over.

He was wearing an ugly over-sized red turtleneck with a reindeer, along with a Santa hat. His pants were a pair of black slim-fit jeans, with nothing on his feet but socks, which were candy-cane themed.

His dark hazelnut eyes seemed to sparkle like a Christmas tree, and his thin, yet full lips were curved into a cheesy smile. He had black wire glasses perched on his large, yet perfect nose, and his perfectly crafted jawline had stubble all over it.

"Hey! You seemed really sad yesterday, so I thought I'd but you something. Think of it as your gift, for the first day of Christmas," He winked. I blushed a little, taken aback. I'm sure I looked like a mess, having fallen asleep in the same clothes I wore yesterday, booze on my breath, and hair sticking up in every which way, but he still seemed to... admire me.

He pulled something from behind his back, and shot me a goofy smile.

It looked down at my 'gift', only to find that it was a little plastic tree in a pot, a bird perched among the pears.

"Really? A partridge in a pear tree? How cheesy are you?" I asked, despite the smile playing on my face. I leaned against my door frame, waiting for his wonderful voice.

"Heh, well, it's Christmas time, it's not complete without a little bit of cliches!" He smiled, handing me the plastic plant. I giggled a little, gripping it tightly.

"Hey, uh, thanks," I mumbled, looking up at him with a shy smile.

Over the next 11 days my apartment was filled with new plastic birds, along with a bunch of ring pops. He said it was too expensive to buy actual gold, and I don't blame him, honestly. There was also 12 little wooden drummer boys sitting on my coffee table now, there to remind me of him each day.

I was currently in his apartment, sitting my his tree and drinking hot cocoa with him. I had warmed up to the goof fast, finding out his name is Mark.

"Hey, Sean, you seem pretty happy, considering just over a week ago you were sulking," He pointed out, smirking at me. I huffed playfully, rolling my eyes and hitting him with my sweater paws.

I had stolen one of his ugly Christmas sweaters, and honestly, if you thought it was big on him, you should see it on me. We're not too different in height, but in weight and build, well...

"Hey Sean?"

"You do realize, since I gave you all of those gifts, I'm your true love, right?"

"... Smooth, Mark. Yes, I will go out with you."

"Heh, thanks."

 

 


	2. PewdieCry- Jingle Bells

I smiled at the fields and hills, gripping my boyfriend's hand as tight as I could, letting little huffs of laughter evaporate into the air. Felix is a cheesy bastard. He decided to take me on a sleigh ride when I told him that I'd come to Sweden for Christmas, you know, a one horse open sleigh? He even decked it out with bells and shit.

I huddled further into Felix's sister's coat, shuddering at the cold temperature. I'm from Florida, I'm not used to this shit!

Felix started singing loudly as the horse he rented kept taking us over the hills of white.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way!

Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh

 Jingle bells, jingle bells

 Jingle all the way!

 Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh

 Dashing through the snow

 In a one-horse open sleigh

 Over the fields we go

 Laughing all the way

 Bells on bob-tail ring

 Making spirits bright

 What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight!" He shouted, glancing over at me.

"C'mon Cry, sing!" He ordered, starting the chorus.

I shook my head softly, laughing to myself before joining in, "Jingle bells, jingle bells!

Jingle all the way!

O' what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!

Jingle bells, jingle bells! Jingle all the way!

O' what a lot fun, what a lot fun to ride and sing in a one-horse open sleigh!" We both sang loudly, holding each other tightly.

I laughed softly as he paused, kissing my nose before starting up once more.

"Dashing through the snow

In a one-horse open sleigh!

Over the fields we go

Laughing all the way," He let out a fake laugh,

"Bells on bob-tail ring

Making spirits bright

What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song till night!"

I shook my head a little, letting out a puff of air and watching the white cloud in curiosity, that was until Felix started singing again.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way!

O' what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh

Jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way!

O' what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh

Jingle bells, jingle bells

O' what fun it will in a one-horse open sleigh

Jingle bells, jingle bells

O' what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!" He finished, turning and kissing me deeply.


	3. Snund- All I want for Christmas

I shook my head as I downed yet another shot, smacking my lips a little. God, vodka tastes like shit.

"Scott!" Cry's voice called, and the man in question soon rounded the corner holding a slutty santa-girl outfit, "Put this on!" He demanded, throwing it at me.

"Fuck it! I'm too 'runk to protest!" I shouted, getting up and going to the bathroom, completely ignoring the fact that I walked in on Snake pissing.

"Get out!" I ordered, pushing him out the bathroom as he pulled up his pants, tossing the dress on the counter with the hat and taking off my shirt.

I quickly changes, putting on the scratchy outfit. I stared at the shoes for a few seconds, before nodding in my drunken haze and slipping them on. Suddenly it seemed like my entire world was flipped upside down, and not only because I was slightly hammered.

"How the fuck do girls do this!?" I shouted, stumbling out of the bathroom while gripping the wall.

Snake was the first to look up, while Cry and Russ were simply staring at his face, probably to see his reaction. Fucking fangirls.

"What the hell, Colonel?" He asked, blush on his face.

"Awwwww, Snakeyyyyy~ I thought you would likkkeee iiiit~" I teased, falling onto the couch and laying my legs across his lap, probably showing him my underwear.

"Go put your clothes back on," He ordered, looking a tiny bit impatient despite the slight gleam in his eyes that said he was definitely enjoying this.

"Hey Snake! Look up!" Russ suggested, and when we both looked up, we saw a little mistletoe on a stick, hanging over the two of us. I burst into giggled, soon turning into laughter, nearly falling off of the couch.

"You know the rules!" Cry asserted, holding up his phone like he was filming us. That bastard.

"C'mere Snake!" I ordered, grabbing his neck and pushing his lips up against mine. It was sloppy, and it could barely be considered a kiss, but it lasted for what felt like an eternity. Of course, in reality it was only a few seconds, but holy shit, it was amazing.

Snake pulled away with a cough, glaring at Cry.

"Hey, Scott! What do you want for Christmas?" Russ asked, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"ssssnake," I answered without thinking.

"Pff- ok Scott," He laughed quietly.

* * *

It was later in the night, and at this point we were all drunk, even Snake.

I smiled as I crafted an idea, jumping up and turning on the TV, going straight (hah, nope) to youtube.

I giggled as the video I wanted started to play, and then started to sing poorly, turning to snake.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

 I just want you for my own

 More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true 

All I want for Christmas

Is you

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

You

All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

  
And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need

Won't you please bring my baby to me

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want him for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

All I want for Christmas is you baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst kind of person.


	4. Septiplier- Five Golden Rings

I walked beside my boyfriend of two years, in fact, it was out anniversary, along with Christmas. We had opened presents this morning, now trudging through the snow peacefully. Christmas has always been my favorite time of year. The cliches, the snow, the gifts. I love it. It only seems fitting that it's our anniversary.

"Hey Jack," Mark started, blowing his breath into the air before kissing my cheek gently.

"Yeah?" I egged him on a little, kissing his lips.

"i have one more gift when we get home," He smirked, his eyes twinkling.

"Wait, really?! Gimme!" I demanded, throwing my hands up.

"Heh, you gotta wait, babe," He booped my nose, before pulling me in for another kiss.

"What!? NO!" I shouted, before starting to whine.

"It's okay baby, we'll be home soon," He assured.

I groaned angrily, turning away.

"Aww, baby~" He cooed, pulling my close.

* * *

I had him carry me home, clinging to him tightly. He was rubbing my back gently, entering our house.

"Alright, babe, present time~" He cooed, setting me down.

I shot up, jumping a little. He grabbed a small note, handing it to me.

I opened it up quickly, finding a little gold ring and messy handwriting.

_Hey Sean._

_Remember when we first met? I bet you do._

_Well, the only thing I didn't actually pay for was the five golden rings, so..._

_Look around the house, find them, and you'll get your reward._

I looked up at Mark, glaring a little. He only smiled at me in his goofy way, standing there.

I huffed, pocketing the ring and starting to search.

The second one was found in the Christmas tree, reading this.

_Hey! You found one!_

_Just so you know, that first was does count. Probably should've mentioned that earlier._

_Anyway, keep going! I believe in you, babe!_

I groaned, running to the next room.

I found the next one in the hot cocoa mix box.

_You did it again! Or you just found this one idk._

_Anyway, keep going sweetheart!_

I shook my head, running around the house until I found the last two.

When I turned around I saw Mark, sitting down on one knee.

"Hey, Sean.

It's been a few years now, and I just wanted to ask...

Sean Mcloughlin, would you marry me?"

I gasped softly, blush growing across my face and tears pricking at my eyes.

"YES!" I shouted, dropped down and making out with him.

He laughed lowly, pulling me to my feet.

"I love you, Mark.

"I love you too, Sean."


	5. Septiplier- Gift Giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has M-preg in it  
> cuz I'm shameless

A snuggled into Mark's side, purring lowly as he gently rubbing my swollen belly.

He reached forward, grabbing one of the smaller gifts as I fiddled with my ring. Man, I love him so damn much.

"Here sweetheart," He purred, handing it to me. I smiled, taring it open.

I opened it to find a little bottle of hand lotion, and I looked up with a smirk at Mark.

"Well, I didn't mean it for _that,_ but I guess if you want," He joked, leaning forward to kiss my forehead. I laughed, shaking my head.

"Hey! I'm sure a bunch of fans sent us gifts! We should look at those!" I suggested, rubbing my tummy.

"Alright, baby. I actually had the same idea earlier, so I already got them," He informed, getting up to grab them.

It mostly consisted of baby clothes and other supplied, with other painting.

I sighed happily, leaning up kiss Mark. ~~~~

* * *

I pulled Jackie and Marcie to the floor, calming the hyper children.

Mark, my husband, walked into the room, holding a few gifts for each of us.

I smiled brightly, watching my children tear open the brightly colored paper and look at their new toys with excitement.

I carefully opened my gift, furrowing my eyebrows when I saw two plane tickets and a piece of paper.

I picked up the paper first, reading it over.

It was a screenshot of text messages, and from the contact I saw it was to Cry and Felix.

> _Hey_
> 
> _can you guys take care of jackie and marcie 4 a wk?_
> 
> why
> 
> _i wanna take jack on a trip_
> 
> **yeah we can**
> 
> **well ask crys friends 4 help**
> 
> assuming theyll agree is bold of you
> 
> **shut up cry**

I smiled softly, but only got more confused. A trip?

I picked up the plane tickets, reading Hawaii on it.

I looked up at Mark with an honestly chocked look on my face. He only smiled, kissing my gently.

"Ewwwww!" Our kids teased, giggling softly.


	6. PewdieCry- Mistletoe

I sighed, standing in the corner awkwardly of this giant Christmas party.

Youtube decided to host this big thing for everyone with over 2 million subs, and that just barely included me. Of course, it included hundreds of others as well, so I was mostly just trying to avoid everyone. Luckily, nobody really recognized a weirdo in a mask, or wanted to talk to him, so I was saved.

But, not everything goes the way I want. after around 20 minutes, I was spotted.

"Cry!" A southern voice called out, and soon a bearded man in a bear hat came into view. I silently sighed to myself, trying to melt into the wall. Don't get me wrong, I love Ken, he's great, but he's, well, very approachable, and I  _know_ everyone will come over here when they see him.

"How've ya been doing, man?" He asked excitedly, giving me a quick bro hug, "You're like, way shorter than I though you'd be."

"Shut up," I grumbled softly, shying away a tiny bit, "I've been fine. I mean, of course, there's always the facts that I am currently surrounded by 90% strangers and hate everything and everyone, but yeah, fine," He let out a laugh at my complaints, making me sigh.

"Aww, I'm sure it's fine! Hey, if it makes you feel better, Felix was super excited when he heard you'll probably be here. He's out looking for you right now, actually. I don't think he realizes you'd actually wear a poker-face mask," He smiled, chatting away. I felt my heart light up at the mention of Felix, a small smile appearing on my face.

I shook my head, looking into the crowd and spotting the blondie. I smiled brighter, pushing past Ken to go say hi to him without even thinking.

I quickly made my way through the crowd, muttering apologies and grunting when I was bumped into. I finally made my way over to him, grabbing his arm. He quickly whipped around, his smile doubling at the sight of me.

"Crryyyy!" He cheered, pulling my small body close to him.

The whole room got quiet, and I could feel every one's eyes on me. I whimpered softly, my throat starting to close up. Oh no.

Felix looked up, laughing loudly, prompting me to look up too.

Of course, I had to catch my straight friend under a mistletoe.

I sighed softly, looking up at Felix, "Do you think we should...?" I asked softly, not wanting to be too abrasive, especially since he had recently dumped his girlfriend.

"Og course! It's tradition!" He reasoned, before stepping toward me.

He leaned in, cupping my "face" in his hand and carefully lifting my ask just enough to show my lips. He carefully trailed his nose down the nask, until finally, his lips pressed against mine.

I gasped softly as my mouth was covered. His lips were soft, yet firm, chapped the tiniest bit but not too much. His recently shaved stubble rubbing up against mine, creating wonderful friction.

with that kiss, not only did he steal my breath, but my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you expected me to not put a cheesy mistletoe fic in here?  
> lol nope


	7. Snund- Ho Ho Ho

I sighed, sitting in my mass of blankets. Everyone I made plans with had canceled, so, for Christmas, I would be alone. Wow, Santa really nailed it this year.

I shook my head, grabbing a controller and bringing it in the cocoon with me. I played until the sun went down, putting the controller down at about 50:30.

It was the day before Christmas eve, so I might as well have something nice, right?

I grunted as I got out of the warm blankets, shuddering as the cold winter air nipped at my bare legs.

I looked through my half-empty pantry, eventually moving over to my fridge. I ended up deciding on some leftover pizza.

I sat back down, wrapping myself up again as the microwave worked its magic. Of course, that didn't last long, because there was a loud knock on the door.

I huffed, getting up once more and grabbing some pajama pants, slipping them on before opening my door.

Outside was a tall, strong looking black man, but instead of normal fucking clothes, he was dressed like Santa. You heard me, red hat and everything. The red suit made his strong built body look soft and round, covering up most of the muscle.

"What the fuck?" I spat, grimacing a little.

"Ho ho ho," His low voice said, adjusting the sack that was hanging over his shoulder.

"Dude, seriously, not now. I'm not in the mood," I grumbled loudly, going to close the door but was stopped by his booted foot.

"God, Scott, you're dense," He insulted, pushing past me into my apartment.

"Hey! What the fuck!? How the hell do you know my name?" I asked, following him closely. He plopped the sack on the ground with sigh, turning to face me.

"Good lord, Scott," He shook his head, pulling off his Santa hat. I only stared, trying to think of who he could be. He sighed, pulling down his fake white beard.

"...Snake?" I asked, my eyes widening with realization.

"Bing," he joked, reaching down into his bag.

"Why are you here?"

"I saw your tweet about being alone for Christmas, so I decided that I would come. Hope you don't mind me staying with, I uh, don't exactly have any other plans."

"... Seriously, dude? Yeah, sure, you can stay with me, but why would you just... come?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer!"

"Yes it is."

"Fuck you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing snund first cause I got no ideas for septipleir fuck


	8. Septiplier- The Best Gift

I stood in front of the mirror, taking a deep breath. My sister straightened my tie, glaring at me a tiny bit, "Now, Sean, you know you love this man. Don't say anything stupid, we all came on Christmas," she ordered.

"Heh, thanks, sis," I replied, biting my lip a little.

I really was nervous that I was going to mess something up. I mean, I know Mark would probably laugh it off, but, what if he doesn't? What if his family doesn't? i shook the thoughts out of my head, turning to my mom.

"Alright, I'm ready," I informed, trying to relax. She smiled softly, standing up and nodding.

* * *

I was only looking straight ahead, straight at Mark. My soon-to-be husband. I smiled at the thought, taking a little time to glance around the room.

It was filled with our family and close friends, even Cry was there. Of course, that was mostly because he managed to convince Felix to be my bride's maid, but it was still nice.

Speaking of Felix, he was currently staring at me with a large smirk on his face, and as soon as we made eye contact he mouthed, "Septiplier away"

I rolled my eyes, looking over near Mark. Tyler was his best man, and he looked nervous, but stone-faced as usual.

I looked around once more, my eyes landing on the giant tree, decorated in only lights right now. It made me smile.

I turned my attention back to Mark, smiling back at him. As soon as I reached the front, everything else seemed to disappear.

I was barely processing what was happening when we kissed, and I was still dazed when I was lead to the party.

Everyone was putting an ornament on the tree, in fact, Cry was on Felix's shoulders to get a better reach.

I smiled, taking a deep breath.

I am now married to the love of my life, and it's all on Christmas day.

It;s truly the best gift I could ever ask for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I KNow I MISSED YESTERDAY'S SEPTIPLIER I WAS JUST SO UNINSPIRED IM SORRRYYYYYYYYY


	9. Pewdiecry- Christmas Cheer

I curled up to Felix in bed, whining as the cold tried to get to me. Goddamn, Sweden is cold. Why dd I agree to move here? Because I'm head-over heals with this idiot.

He pulled me closer to his warm body, tugging the blanket a little further up, kissing my cheek and resting his hand on my back.

I smiled softly, snuggling into his collar bone. He started whisper-winging, something he does often when I can't sleep.

I didn't understand any of the words, but I didn't care. His voice and accent was more than enough.

I slowly starting drifting to sleep, putting my cold hands down his pants. We did this a lot, so he didn't react much.

* * *

I groaned as I woke up to excited squealing and a body sitting on top of mine.

"What the fuck?" I groaned, before being pulling into a kiss.

"Don't curse, babe, our kids are here," Felix informed, before hitting my face a little.

"C'mon, dad! It's Christmas!" Willow squeaked, pulling the blankets off of me.

"Jesus Christ," I mumbled, pushing Felix off of my lap before slowly sliding out of my warm bed, my toes curling up at the cold.

Outside I could hear loud Swedish Christmas carols, along with the soft melody of English ones playing only in our apartment.

I shuffled out into the kitchen, making myself some coffee, while my three kids, sorry, two kids and husband, tried to get me to hurry up so they could open presents.

I sat down with my bitter drink, sipping at it while I watched my son rip pen the brightly colored paper, throwing it into the air.

He hugged the bear close to his chest, kissing the top of its head softly, before flashing me a bright smile.

Felix was next. He eagerly opened the present I got for him, before leaning over to kiss my cheek.

I had gotten him new headphones I knew he had been eyeing for a while now, and good lord it cost a lot.

I kept drinking, sighing happily as the warmth spread throughout my body, shaking my head a little.

Who knew a grown man could get so excited over Christmas?

Felix was practically coaching our kids while they opened their presents, earning little giggles.

Fuck, I love that man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP GIVING THIS KUDOS  
> I'M SCARED


	10. Septiplier- Blanket fort

I clung to the blankets I was carrying, the fluff practically consuming me. I plopped them down on the couch, waiting for my boyfriend to set his down as well before heading over to grab some pillows.

We were building a blanket fort around our Christmas tree, since it was getting cold out.

I grabbed about four or five pillows, along with a couple stuffed animals I had.

I set them down as well, running back to grab the remainder of my stuffed friends.

I walked out to see Mark carrying a ladder, placing it diagonal from the Christmas tree. He pulled himself to the top with a soft grunt, looking down at me.

"Hey, babe, pass me a blanket and a few heavy books," He ordered, reaching his hand out.

I nodded, lifting up one of the bigger blankets and handing it to him, hurrying over to the bookshelf for a couple Harry Potter books and a dictionary.

We placed the edge of the blanket on the top of the ladder, putting the books on top so it wouldn't slip, before using another, smaller ladder to be able to use a lot of duct tape to attach the same blanket to the wall by the other end, near the tree.

While he was doing that I pushed the bookshelf so it was across from the ladder, putting books on the edge like before.

We both stood underneath, smiling at our creation.

We managed to put more blankets over top of the base one, with a lot more duct tape and books, making it look like the fort had walls.

we wrapped the ladder in a blanket, tucking stuffed animals in the cracks, before starting to fill the place with various stuffed toys and pillows.

We stepped back to look at our creation one more time, smiling brightly at each other before crawling inside.

That was a really fucking cozy blanket fort.

"Hey Mark..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

"Will we get married someday?"

"Of course!""

"With kids?"

"Definitely. If that's what you want."

"As long as it's with you, that's what I want."


	11. Septiplier- Fairy Lights

I snuggled further into my jacket as I slowly made my way up the ladder, trying not to look down. I held the roll of lights shakily, carefully stringing it on my end of the house.

I glanced over to see Mark doing the same, making eye contact with him for a split second. He flashed me a smile that seemed to be brighter than the lights, going back to his task.

I shook my head a little, climbing down. I went into our garage, grabbing a few more decorations.

See, for these I didn't have to stand on a death trap.

I started putting down light-up deer and candy-canes, and before long, I felt someone beside me.

"Hey babe," My lover's voice made me jump, "You want me to help?"

"No, it's fine," I dismissed.

"Baby, your hands are chapped. Here, you can take my gloves."

"No Mark, I'm fine."

"Please baby? Its cold out."

"Mark, I'm fine."

"No you're not!"

I huffed, clicking on the many, many lights we had hung. He shielded his eyes, squinting angrily at me. I only smirked in response.


	12. Pewdiecry- Ice Skating

I gripped Felix's arm like it was the life of me, and honestly, it probably was.My legs shook as he led me across the ice, taking tiny little baby steps as opposed to his graceful glides.

I whimpered, slowly trying to let go of his arm.

I stumbled as I let go, falling on my ass.

He laughed, helping me up.

"Cry, you're terrible at this," He commented, his eyes gleaming.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Heh, I love you," He smiled at me, pulling me into a kiss.

I smiled, tugging off his scarf and wrapping myself up. I smiled at him, making grabby hands.

"You have to carry me, I can't skate," I informed, trying to best to stand without him holding me.

"Pf-- Okay, babe," He smiled, carefully lifting me.

We repeatedly fell, bursting into laughter every time, but by god it was fun.

I sighed in relief as I took my skates off, putting Felix's old snow boots back on.

I held Felix's hand in mine, taking a deep breath of his scarf. Fuck, it sounds creepy but he smells great.

He walked me back to his car, his arm wrapped around my waist gently.

I climbed into the passenger seat, shuddering slightly.

He grabbed something from the back seat, plopping it into my lap as he started up the car.

I looked down, only to see that it was a big, fluffy yellow blanket.

I snickered softly, "Hey Pewds, do you like my blanket? It's yellow."

"Dammit, Cry!" He laughed, pulling out of the parking spot.

He drove to his house, opening the car door for me.

"Ohhh~ Gentleman~" I giggled, flopping the blanket down and climbing out.


	13. Snund- Freezing

I shuddered, wrapping the thick blanket further around myself, shuddering softly.

I tried to wait for Snake to get home, knowing he would probably gladly let me snuggle up to him for warmth, but goddamn is it hard.

I sneezed a little, grabbing my phone to try and distract myself.

I pulled my feet closer to myself, scrolling through twitter. It didn't seem to distract me from my cold body, though.

I shook my head, texting my boyfriend.

> Snake
> 
> get your ass home im cold
> 
> **driving home right now. I should be there in about five minutes.**
> 
> go faster you fick
> 
> dick*
> 
> **I'll try, Colonel.**

I sighed, staring at the door with furrowed eyebrows.

After around 3 minutes, the door finally opened. Stepping inside was my beloved boyfriend, standing with a slouch, holding a couple bags.

He sat them down on the hardwood, walking over to me.

I made childish grabby hands, the blanket falling a little.

He sighed softly, smiling at me.

"Here, I'll light the fire and get some more blankets, then we can cuddle," He decided, kissing my forehead a little.

"Please," I sighed, leaning against his chest a little.

He smiled, patting my head and walking over to the fire.

He lit it, walking out, probably to our bedroom. He placed the shit load of blankets on the floor, picking me up and placing me on the rug near the fire.

He sat down next to me, grabbing a few blankets, wrapping it around the two of us, letting me cuddle into his chest.

I rested my head on his stomach, sitting on lap.

"This is cheesy as  _fuck,_ " I pointed out, smiling softly at the two of our stockings.

"I know," He responded, rubbing my hip gently.

I laughed, shaking my head.


	14. Septiplier- Your Eyes

I strung the lights across the tree, my boyfriend carrying down some boxes of ornaments.

I smiled at him, finishing with the lights and grabbing the beads.

Once I had finished wrapping up the tree, I turned over to Mark, only to see he couldn't open one of the bins.

"Pff- Mark, you need help there?" I asked, trying not to giggle.

"Yes!" He whined, pouting at me childishly.

I laugh, walking over to help him. Luckily, using our combined strength, we were able to get the stuck bin to open.

We both sighed in relief, going straight to the ornaments inside.

We started hanging them up excitedly, all the things we've made and collected over the years.

I carefully picked up one our friend, Cry, had made for us.

Believe it or not but he could actually sew pretty well. In fact, this ornament was a little felt scene of Mark and I holding hands in front of a Christmas tree.

I smiled softly, hanging it near the top. I turned back, grabbing another only to see it was one of Mark's special ones, one for the day he was born.

"Mark! Here!" I handed it to him, and he smiled a little, hanging it on the side.

We kept hanging until there was no room left to hang, standing back and gripping each other's hands.

I turned on the lights, and heard Mark gasp a little at how bright it was.

"It's so pretty~" I cooed, smiling a little.

"Nothing like the lights I see in your eyes~" He flirted, sending me into a fit of giggles.

"What!? I say my feelings to you and you do this!?" He joked, making me laugh harder.

I smiled up and him shaking my head a tiny bit.

I love this goof.


	15. Pewdiecry- "Eggnog"

I sat on the couch, patiently waiting for my drink from my beloved boyfriend.

He walked into the living room finally, holding an almost over-flowing mug, topped with whipped cream, crushed up candy-cane, and a cinnamon stick.

I smiled brightly, reaching out for it like it was my baby, taking it from him.

I leaned up to him as I drank the eggnog. It wasn't as sweet as usual, but I dismissed it.

He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me up to him as he sipped at his hot cocoa, which he had spiked a little.

I leaned up and kissed his chin, watching some cheesy old Christmas film drone on on the TV.

Everything was a tiny bit fuzzy, like I was drunk. Weird.

"Babe, did you spike my drink?" I slurred, looking up at him with a smile.

He only smirked back, kissing me gently.

I could taste the booze and cocoa on his lips, only driving me to kiss him deeper.

We set down our drinks, him pulling me into his lap by my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We made out some more, eventually pulling away out of breath.

I smiled mischievously, getting up and grabbing the vodka ff the counter and running back.

I opened the cap, drinking a little straight form the bottle before pouring more into our drinks.

He laughed happily, grabbing his mug and chugging it down quickly.

I polished off mine, grabbing a couple shot glasses.

Let's just say, I don't really remember that Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the weekend before Christmas  
> It's slowly approaching  
> and soon, I shall be finally finished with this damn book that has taken up all of my fucking time


	16. Septiplier- 5 O'clock

I tossed and turned, turning around to complain to my boyfriend.

"Maaaaaarkkkkkkkk! I can't sleep!" I whined, watching his chocolate eyes flutter open.

"Try counting sheep," He mumbled sleepily, pulling me up to him.

"That doesn't work! I've already tried!" I whined, hitting his stomach really gently.

"Just relax, babe. You're like a child," he groaned, tucking his face into my collar bone.

I pouted, crossing my arms. I could feel him shake his head, sighing softly.

I somehow managed to fall asleep, my eyes shooting open quickly.

Mark's arms were wrapped around me, me on top of his stomach.

I glanced over at the clock, trying to focus without my glasses.

I managed to make out 5:08, after a lot of squinting and struggling. I debated whether or not to go back to sleep, deciding, fuck it, it's Christmas!

I jumped up quickly, bouncing on Mark's stomach.

"Mark! Mark! Mark! Wake up! It's Christmas!" I shouted, shaking his shoulders.

He responded with a low groan, putting the back of his palm against his forehead dramatically.

He opened his eyes slowly, glaring at me and then the clock.

"Babe, it's 5:10, go back to sleep," He groaned, shutting his eyes.

"Maaaaaarkkkkkkkk!" I whined loudly, shoving him.

He groaned, glaring at me a little, before pulling me to his stomach, kissing me to shut me up.

I smiled softly, sticking my tongue out as we pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start writing a bunch of one shots, like, days early, and posting them then. Yeah, that sounds a lot easier.


	17. Septiplier- The First Snow

I sighed as I watched the snow gently fall down.

Yet another year passed, but I was still alone.

I had been for almost three years now, ever since she left.

The glow of newly set up decorations did nothing for my spirit, not even lifting it a single bit. If anything, it just felt like a stab to the heart.

I sighed, looking at the white dust cover the ground, and as it did, I made a wish. I wish I knew would never come true.

_I wish I had someone to spend Christmas with this year, someone to hold and kiss, someone to have as mine and only mine._

* * *

I walked through the store, covering my face with my over sized hoodie. I grunted softly as the top of my head met with someone's chest, a soft hand holding my shoulder to stop me from falling.

I looked up to see a soft-looking, perfectly crafted face.

He had the chin of a god, with pearly white teeth and tan skin, looking foreign. His eyes were a deep shade of chocolate, with perfectly length-ed eyelashes, all hiding behind thin framed, thick glasses.

He shot me a bright smile, "Sorry, should've looked where I was going."

I looked down to see I had dropped my mug, and, my over-dramatic self, decided to start to cry.

I felt the tears start to prick at my eyes, looking at the broken shards.

"Are you okay? Did you get glass in your foot or something?" He asked worriedly, holding my arm.

"N-No... that was m-my favorite mug..." I mumbled, feeling the tears stream down my face.

"Oh my god! I'm so so so sorry! Here, give me your number so I can buy you a new one," He rushed, bending down to pick up the shards carefully.

"No, you don't have to..." I mumbled, going to help him.

"I want to," He insisted, handing me his phone once we threw most of it away.

I sighed softly, thinking it was a dumb idea, but oh well, what do I have to loose?

I typed in my number, putting the contact as Jack (the mug guy)

"Jack, huh? Nice name. My name's Mark," He smiled at me.

"M-My rreal name's Sean. Spelled seen," I informed shakily, looking up at him innocently.

"That's even cooler! Wow! Before I was just being nice, but I've ever met someone with Sean spelled Seen!"

"Well, S e a n," I explained.

"Still!"

I smiled softly. Maybe the holidays won't be so lonely this year.

 


	18. Snund- The Cold

I huddled into my scarf, blowing out a puff of air. I stuffed my gloved hands further into my pockets, shivering a tiny bit despite my many layers.

Why the hell did I agree to visit Alaska with this dick for the holidays?

Snake glanced over at me, I could see it out of the corner of my eye, before speaking.

"Y'know, Colonel, if you're cold you can have my jacket," He offered, his deep voice disturbing the silent air.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though, princess," I teased a little, smiling at him for a second.

"Fuck you," he mumbled, the snow crunching under our feet.

"...Snake? Are you... Blushing?" I asked, spotting the tiny hue of red on his face.

"What? No," He denied it, the red hue growing.

"Awwww, did I get the handsome, bad-ass, stone-faced Snakey to bluuuusssshhhh~?" I cooed, smiling ear-to-ear.

"No, it's... The cold," he decided, the red getting a little deeper.

I laughed loudly, nearly falling in the snow.

"Oh, yeah, the cold, not that you  _like_ pet names," I continued, giving him a shit-eating grin.

He blushed harder, glaring at me.

"No, it's the cold," He insisted, wrapping an arm around me to prevent me from falling.

"Plus, if anyone should be called princess, it would be you."

"Shut up!"

"Look who's blushing now."

"Fuck you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm typing like a drunk person rn


	19. Septiplier- Car Nose

I walked through the store, holding hands with my boyfriend. Luckily, it was earlier there wasn't any floods of people.

I glanced around the isle, looking over every product.

That's when I saw it.

Antlers.

And a Rudolph nose.

For your car.

I pulled my boyfriend over to it, showing it to him excitedly.

He chuckled, placing it in the basket, kissing my cheek gently.

I did a little victory dance, pulling him in for another kiss.


	20. Pewdiecry- Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I HAD a long-ass chapter typed up  
> and then  
> I accidentally fucking deleted it  
> So I feel like crying rn  
> And y'all are lucky I didn't make this really fucking sad  
> So don't blame me for a short chapter

I sat at my desk, blue, paper, and markers  everywhere.

I carefully started writing out a name that seemed to be engraved into my mind.

I kept going, setting it aside and starting on another one, before the door opened.

"Babe! I'm home!" The accented voice of my lover called, making me smile.

"In here!" I called back, smiling at the blonde when he appeared in the doorway.

"What'cha doing Cry?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Making cards. Wanna help?"

"Sure!" He bounced over, sitting next to me. Well, it was in the same chair, so we were kinda both squished, but neither of us cared.

I smiled, instructing him.

Eventually, we managed to get them all done, re-writing all of the names out on envelopes, along with their addresses, before sending it off.

I leaned against my lover, smiling up at him.


	21. Pewdiecry- Tradition (P.1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marry fuckin' christmas, bitches

I stared at the road, making sure I turned at all the right places, despite the slow traffic.

I glanced over at my boyfriend, seeing he was on the edge of his seat, his sky blue eyes looking darker than usual, his face scrunched up in thought.

I smiled softly, looking back at the road, "You okay babe?"

"Yeah. I'm just kinda wondering what kind of things your family does for the holidays," he explained

"Well, it's nothing really special..."

"Of course it is! It has to be! Traditions make up a big part of someone, and your guys's traditions somehow made someone perfect!" He exclaimed. I blushed softly, shaking my head.

"Felix, we've been over this. I'm not perfect!" I insisted, turning into the other lane.

"Babe, I've told you so many times! I don't care what you tell yourself, you're perfect to me!" He argued, and I could nearly hear the way his face scrunched up. He always does that when he's worried or frustrated.

"Whatever, we can agree to disagree," I decided, my blush growing as I swallowed thickly.

"Fuck that! Listen babe, you're the most amazing, wonderful man I've ever met, actually,  _person_ I've ever met, and I'm not gonna stop bugging you until you know it yourself!" He explained, kissing my cheek.

I blushed more, shaking my head a tiny bit.

"I love you Felix."

"I love you too, Cry~"

* * *

I pulled into the familiar driveway, carefully climbing out of my car.

I smiled as my mother ran out of the house, pulling me into a big hug.

"(----)!" She cheered, squeezing me gently. I smiled, squeezing her back.

"Mm, go inside and put on shoes, you're going to get sick!" I scolded softly, pushing her toward the house.

"Sorry, sweetie! You and your boyfriend get everything out of your car, okay?" She rushed back inside, leaving me outside with Felix.

"Well, that's your mom," He smiled at me, walking around the car to be near me.

I nodded, snorting slightly. He wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me gently, before walking to the trunk.

I helped him carry all the presents inside, setting them by the tree.

The tree was old and missing decoration, my mom and brother probably saved it for when everyone got here.

I heard a loud crash from upstairs, followed by footsteps, and soon my little brother appeared at the stairs.

"(----)!" He yelled, scooping me up into a hug.

I laughed softly, "Hey Nate!"

"Nathan, what did you break?" My mom's voice came from the other room.

"... Nothing!" He called back, still crushing me against him.

I heard Felix sicker softly, before I was pulled away from my brother and into a familiar pair of arms.

"No! He's mine!" Felix whined, kissing my head. Nate laughed loudly as I tried to shove Felix off.

"Fuck you both," I muttered.

"(----)! Keep in mind Nate is barely able to legally have sex!" My mother scolded. I laughed, letting Felix carry me into the kitchen where my mom was.

She had everything set out, the ingredients sitting on the island.

"When're we gonna start?" I asked.

"When your sister, niece, and brother get here," My mom said, looking over at Felix.

"So, how long have you known (--)?" She quizzed. I sighed deeply, giving him an apologetic glance.

"I've known him for about... 6 years now? Is that right, babe?" He answered, looking over at me. I nodded slightly, smiling at him.

"And how long have you two been dating?"

"Nearly a year now, ma'am."

"Why didn't you date him before?"

"I thought I was straight, had a series of meltdowns, broke up with my fiance, moved in with him, started dating," He explained, surprisingly confident.

"You had a fiance?"

"Yes, ma'am, she was quite nice and pretty, but I never really wanted to marry her," He explained, holding my waist.

She hummed, nodding as the door creaked open.

"Mom! We're here!" The familiar voice of my sister called.

"Oh dear! Where's my grandchild!?" My mother rushed out to the living room, soon being followed by me.

I smiled, scooping my little niece into a hug. She squealed happily, hugging me tightly. I ruffled her ginger hair, standing back up.

"Hey squirt," I greeted, patting her head.

"Hi Uncle (--)!" She cooed, before turning and pointing at Felix, "Who's that?"

"That's my boyfriend, alright? Call him Uncle Felix," I instructed, smiling at the blonde.

"Alright, so, let's start the cookies!" My mom said happily, "Felix, everyone will be making their own cookies, or rather, each couple plus children if they have them," She explained. He nodded seriously, walking over to me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second time typing this up  
> fuck me  
> ALSO HOLY SHIT A LONG ONE


	22. Septiplier- Gift Wrapping

I heard a loud groan from the other room, and out of curiosity, I peeked in.

"Mark? Are you okay?" I asked, seeing him hunched over a box.

"Yeah! I just can't fucking wrap this thing!" He whined, pouting at me.

"Who's it for?" I asked, starting to walk toward him.

"It's for Tyler... For the party," He explained, looking up at me.

I took the box, unwrapping an estimate of the wrapping paper and folding where the cut needed to go.

"Alright, we want there to be excess that goes up to about half the height of the box on any side, got it?" I instructed, grabbing a pair of scissors.

"Cut that for me, babe," I ordered, watching him carefully glide the scissors along the thin paper.

"Now, see how I left some excess? We're gonna fold that just a little, like this," I let him watch as I folded it in.

I folded the unfolded side up, folding the folded side over that and motioning for him to grab me a piece of tape.

I held it in place as I let him tape it, letting go carefully.

"See how the folded edge looks all nice? Yeah," I nodded softly, moving to one side.

"Then, we'll want to fold the top in, like so, and the bottom in the same way," I demonstrated, "Now, get me another piece of tape and tape it, just like that," I moved my arms carefully so he could tape it.

"Now, we're gonna fold in both sides and tape those, like that!" I smiled.

"And repeat," I repeated the same process on the other side, finishing up quickly.

I grabbed various ribbons, "And now, the finishing touches," He groaned loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't use this as a tutorial.  
> I'm very bad at gift wrapping.


	23. Snund- Holiday Party

Ah, Snake. Snake, the most feared man at his entire complex.

See, at his job he worked as a security guard, nobody really talked to Snake. They were all too scared.

But, Christmas was nearing fact, and before the company shut down for the week, the boss wanted to throw a party.

The last thing everyone expected was to see Snake there.

But there he was, with a far shorter man right beside him.

"Snake! Why didn't you introduce me sooner! They all look so nice!" Scott whined, hitting his boyfriend's shoulder lightly.

It was like everyone was holding their breath, waiting for the man to blow up, but it never happened.

"Didn't want to," He spoke, and everyone seemed to suck in yet another breath.

His voice was deep and gravely, extremely soothing to listen to.

"Why are they all scared of you?" His, presumably, boyfriend asked.

"You can guess," He dismissed it, taking the smaller man's coat.

"Hi everyone! I'm Scott! I'm Snake's boyfriend!" Scott introduced himself, waving slightly.

It seemed so out of place, for someone as seemingly cheerful and bubbly as Scott to be with Snake. It seemed even more out of place that Scott was a man, as well.

Everyone went about their business, chatting with each other. Most of it was gossip, especially about the strange couple that was bouncing from group to group.

Scott was constantly smiling, and seemed to be attached to Snake.

In fact, that was the only time any of his coworkers saw Snake smile.


	24. Pewdiecry- Tradition (P.2)

After some debating as to which counter space went to who, we finally got started.

Felix and I measured out everything carefully, mostly just going off of our memories.

Once we finally got to put them in the oven, we set a timer on Felix's phone for 15 minutes, waiting patiently.

Once the timer went off I went to check on them, gasping softly.

"Felix... we burnt them..." I whined, looking up at him sadly.

"That's okay! We'll just cover it in frosting!" He replied, taking the eight cookies off the sheet. Or at least, we tried to. They were caked on pretty fucking bad.

We waited for them to dry, in the meantime cleaning up our mess. Everyone else was already frosting theirs.

We waited about three or four minutes, carefully frosting them with the pre-made frosting we bought.

Of course, they didn't cool completely.

Our cookies were messes, and sitting beside everyone else's, well, they looked even worse.

But that was okay. Because the whole time, Felix was laughing, making me laugh too.

Yep, I have a great boyfriend.

Anyway, now we were all sitting near the tree, my mom passing out the crinkly presents that we all knew were pajamas.

Every Christmas Eve night we would open some Christmas pajamas, to wear to bed.

We all tore it open, throwing the paper but avoiding the small saucer with my mom's cookies, the best ones, with a cup of milk.

What? My niece is only five! We're not gonna tell her!

We all went to change, and I smiled at myself in the mirror.

Somehow my mom managed to find onesies for adults.

I mean, I'm not complaining.

They were red with a little hood that looked like a Santa hat, and not only me, but Felix, Nate, and my brother in law were stuck with them. How she managed to find one that fit both me and them, I don't know.

Anyway, my niece had a little nightgown that was white, with little gold holo dust coming up from the bottom.

My mom and sister both had normal pajamas with pink, blue, and light green snowflakes all over them.

My mom insisted on taking a picture of all of us, and right before she snapped it, Felix pulled me into a hug.

That motherfucker.


	25. Snund- Snowman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit  
> just two more...  
> chapters  
> then I can return  
> to my abandoned fics...

I heard Snake grumble as I dragged him outside, the very little snow crunching under our feet.

"C'mon Snake! It'll be fun!" I encouraged, starting on making a little ball, despite my lack of gloves and snow pants.

He sighed deeply, kneeling down to help me.

"Colonel, You're gonna get sick," He informed, taking it from me.

I pouted, getting up and walking around to find some rocks and sticks.

"Where are you going?" I heard him ask, and I spun around.

"Awww, Snake, are you worried? Well, you don't have to be, I'm just fining this snowman limbs and a face," I explained, my hand full of small, round stones.

"Whatever," He mumbled, continuing to pack the snow in until we had a base.

While he worked on the middle part I set the stones and sticks to the side, making the head quickly.

I helped him lift the chest onto the base, my hands numbing slightly.

I put the head on myself, starting to place the stones in place while he added the stick arms.

I put my hat on top, hurrying inside.

I made us hot chocolate, the two of us laying on the couch cuddling while sipping at it.

"You're lucky I love you, otherwise I wouldn't have done that shit," He mumbled, rubbing my side.

I laughed, leaning up against him happily.


	26. Septiplier- I Want To Go Home

I sighed softly, tapping my fingers against the register as this idiot wandered through the store.

I can't believe this guy came in less than five minutes before closing, on Christmas Eve!

He set some wrapping paper in front of me, his dark chocolate eyes staring into mine.

"Hello, I'm so sorry for coming so late, but could I buy this?" His smooth voice asked, and I swear I almost had a heart attack.

"Sure," I mumbled, ringing him up as fast as I could.

"Hey, uh, this is gonna seem kinda creepy, but, where are you from? Your accent is very nice," He complimented, smiling at me.

"Oh, uh, I'm from Ireland..." I responded, waiting for him to pay.

"Oh really? I'll have to go sometime. Anyway, Seen, here ya go!"

"It's... pronounced Sean."

"Oh! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

"It's no problem... Hey dude, what's your number?"

"Well, Sean, my number is ###-###-####. My name is Mark," He smiled.

"Thanks, uh, just so you know, I'm b-bi..."

"Oh, I hope. I am too. Hey, wanna meet for coffee later? Maybe on January 3rd?"

"I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT  
> IT'S DONE  
> IT ALMOST DOESN'T SEEM REAL  
> WHY IS THIS MY MOST POPULAR BOOK??  
> MAYBE I SHOULD WRITE MORE SEPTIPLIER, DAMN.  
> Honest question though, how many of you are here for Septiplier, how many are here for Pewdiecry, and how many are here for Snund? Even if it's a combo of them, I wanna know!


End file.
